Unworthy
by anilove
Summary: I hope u enjoy this if u find this story elsewhere it was a mistake this is the whole story tho enjoy
1. Chapter 1

She sat as the darkness surrounded her slowly, as the man began to close the door. His name was a name she never spoke; it was forbidden of her. She only was to address him as master because she was his servant and he her master. She could hear his footsteps as he came closer and closer to her. The floor began to protest under his weight making, what seemed like, the whole house groan. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he touched and sat next to her. He leaned and whispered in her ear, "You like when I touch you." His voice was deep and smooth you would never guess he sold little girls as prostitutes daily. He began to stroke her breast and her bottom; unlike the way a man should stroke a nine year old child. All she could do was breathe heavily. She didn't have the guts to scream yet alone whimper. He began to kiss on her neck. "I liked you the most but your time is up." She had not felt anything but a joyful relief through her body once he pulled out the gun and shot three bullets into her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chicago news

July 27, 2007

'This here breaking news, 9 year old Rin Glory has been found raped and murdered. Her body was found in Chicago's Millennium Park under the Cloud Gate sculpture. Rin had been shot in her chest 3 times by what we think was a handgun; she was then raped and put under the statue to be found by the tourists. Rin had gone missing about 2 yrs ago when she was on her way to school. Funeral arrangements have been planned for July 28 which is the day of her birthday. We would like to ta…….'

Kagome turned off the television. She went back into the kitchen and continued to think aboutRin. "It doesn't really help when you have the news media tellin al yo business." She whispered aloud. Kagome sat at the table and laid her head down. She had been crying for 2 days straight thinking about her sister's death and she didn't want to cry no more. "Its ok Kagome baby I'm ok" Kagome lifted her head from the table . She could've sworn she heard Rin as if she were standing right next to her. Kagome got up from the table and step onto the front porch. She saw that Miroku and Inuyasha were all playing football out by the field. It felt unnatural to not see Rin not hanging with calling out the different numbers that Kagome could never understand what for. Rin was the girl into sportsand hanging with everybody as in Kagome she hung with the type of peole who wouldn't accept outsiders. ' Your people are so boring. I truly don't understand your point in hanging out with them they absolutely do nothing for fun.'Rin would always say. Kagome just sat and thought of everything her and Rin had been through and about her murder. Kagome knew who did it , she was his favorite from everybody because she fought. Kagome went back to the torcher she went through livivg and caring for this man. She turned abrutly when she heard footsteps behind."Hey, baby." Kagome stared into the smiling face of Inuyasha. "Hi." she muttered."I saw you from the game and had to end it quick so that I could come taste your lips." Kagome smiled and walked into his arms to give him a kiss. "How was your day hun," she said as he began to kiss on her neck and stroke her body. "It was fine I guess," he mumbled, " nothing new happened at work." Kagome felt as if the breath had been taken away from her. She felt good to be in his arms and to feel his hair across her face. Inuyasha lifted Kagome's face to look into her eyes." Don't cry, everythings going to be alright." When he whispered that she hadn't even relized she was crying. She lifted a finger to her face and felt a tear rol down her cheek.She looked into Inuyasha's eyes and began to cry.

'Kagome,' the mureder thought,'you thought you could stay away for ever but im closer than you think. Just wait your time is coming.' The murderer then walked straight past Kagome's house as pleasures from the things she did with her came crashing through his thoughts as she cried into Inuyasha's arms.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of the story review and tell me your thoughts 


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome rode Inuyasha with such force she thought the bed would collapse. "Oh my God," she whispered. Inuyasha held onto her up as an organsism began to ripple through her. Inuyasha always gave her good loving whenever she was crying. She had never known why whenever she was depressed she craved for the only thing that Inuyasha gave her;Some really good loving. Inuyasha grunted and moan as he lost hisself in her."Inuyasha baby," she cried as she layed against his chest. She was well used,she was starting to go to sleep as she layed upon his chest."No baby," he whispered against her skin,"not now we're not finished."She moaned but she didn't move. Inuyasha then turned her over on her back so that he was now on top. He took hisself out and then thrust hisself back into her. She cried and then she purred in pleasure." You like this shit don't you." Inuyasha moaned. "Yes, Yes, give me more harder harder," Kagome cried. Inuyasha pounded harder and harder into her. Kagome could hardly breathe it felt so good. Kagome pierce his skin with her nails.She didn't even know what to do the sex fely so good. She thought she could die without this. Inuyasha let out a moan and then fell upon her. He began to feel up on her body and kiss her."I love you," he whispered against her breast. "I love you too." Kagome fell into an peaceful sleep with Inuyasha's soft breathing in her ear.


End file.
